poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Evil Dread/Transcript
This is a episode script for Connor Lacey's Super Adventures of Total Drama All-Stars. (The episode begins with a far away view of the island) (Zoom into the inside of the boy’s side of the loser cabin, on one bunk bed: Brick on the top bunk and Mike on the bottom bunk. On the other bunk: Cameron on top bunk and Owen on the bottom bunk. There’s a mosquito buzzing around, and Mike is mumbling in his sleep as his personalities) Mike: (Mumbling in his sleep, as Chester) There's a storm 'a coming dagnabbit! (Gasps, now as Svetlana) I'm scared! After all zese years, he's going to return! (Gasps, as Vito) Ayo, how we gonna stop this goombah? (Gasps, as Manitoba) Hush it, mates; Mike is waking up! (Wakes up, as his normal self, still groggy; looks around) Uh… huh, wuzzat? You guys say something? (McQueen and the cars are sleeping in a dusty old banged up garage at the side of the cabin) Lightning McQueen: (annoyed) Mater, would you quit it with the snoring? Some of us are trying to sleep. Mater: Sorry. Lightning McQueen: Ugh. I just hope we win today's challenge and get into that hotel garage. Ash Ketchum: But, what I wanted to know is why Ireland Rebel X have saved Gwen yesterday? Chef: (From right outside the cabin door) YO! UP AND AT’EM, MAGGOTS! PIPIN’ HOT BREAKFAST SERVED IN YO FACE!!! (Suddenly a bucket of gruel was tossed at the three of them) Lightning McQueen: Come on, not the bolt. Watch the bolt! Agumon: (eating the gruel) This stuff tastes good though. (The bloated mosquito sloshing, it smashes through the boys’ window and flies past the girls’ side, we pan in on the girl’s cabin; with Zoey on the top and Courtney on the bottom bunks of one bed, and Dawn on the top and Sierra on the bottom bunks of the other, are sleeping peacefully. A sudden flash from Sierra's Smartphone makes Courtney bolt up; awake) Courtney: (Screams) what the heck?! Zoey: (From the top bunk) Courtney? What's wrong? Courtney: What's wrong is we're sharing a cabin with a super fan with a bad case of crazy! (Sierra is tapping away at her Smartphone) Sierra: (Giggles crazily) Hey, Courtney; I've updated the sleeping section of your picture gallery on my fan-site, wheee! Fluttershy: That's cool, Sierra. Iris: What I wanted to know is why did Ireland Rebel X saved Gwen yesterday. Sierra: We may never know. Maybe you girls and the other boys ask him and find out. (Confessional: Sierra) Sierra: I hate to break Chris's rules about smuggling in special items like my cell phone; (proudly shoves her phone into the camera, the background being a photo of Cody in the shower, terrified and holding a towel to himself) -But I have to keep my TD blogs current! (Starts typing) “Zoey's even sweeter than she is on TV. Courtney is even..." (Pauses and looks at the camera) "Courtney-er than ever! Dawn read my aura and said I am destined for unexpected love in the future! Still not sure what she could mean since there’s no one I’d love more that Cody-Wody! (She finishes typing) It's better this way; last time I had a teensy bit of a problem with Internet withdrawal. Without this link to Cody-Wody, I'd probably lose my mind!" (Confessional: Twilight Sparkle) Twilight Sparkle: I have a feeling that Sierra maybe on to that. Maybe, we can ask Ireland Rebel X why he saved Gwen yesterday. (Confessional ends) Sierra: (Carressing her phone as Courtney and Zoey look confused) Oh Internet, never leave me! Chef: Room service, suckers! (Tosses another bucket of sludge through the door, Zoey and Courtney scream out as it covers them) Courtney: What's wrong with you? Chef: (Peeks his head through the door) Here's breakfast! (Chuckles as he scoots away) Sierra: (Grinning, waves at Chef) Thank you, Chef! Courtney: (Speaking to Zoey, wiping the gruel off her face) We've got to win the next challenge and get into that spa hotel! Sierra: (Happily eating the gruel) True love sure does build up an appetite!